


Période d'amnésie

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [47]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Arthur s'en retournait très heureux vers sa barque quand il trouva son rival échoué sur la plage. Thème : Contrôle mental/Amnésie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Contrôle mental/amnésie (kink) pour le bingo.
> 
> Alors, ce thème m'a donné du fil à retordre. C'est le carré au milieu de ma ligne pour faire ma deuxième ligne (il faut rendre la copie avant le 31 janvier pour le bingo, oups, il va falloir finir vite tout ça...), j'ai des modifications à faire sur le troisième chapitre. Voilà une petite histoire en trois chapitres.  
Disclaimers : APH appartient à son génial créateur : Hidekaz Himaruya. Et là, on est en Piratelia !

Arthur était satisfait de son séjour à terre dans les Antilles.

Il n'appréciait pas forcément de faire commerce avec Antonio alors qu'il menait une vie trépignante de pirate loin de ses obligations de nation. Ce fourbe d'espagnol essayait de le raisonner pour son propre bien.

Arthur, tu devrais te préoccuper des tiens… Arrête avec ta crise d'adolescence… On sait que tu fais aussi peur que Barbe Noire… Mais ton pays a besoin de toi… pas que ça me dérange, je profite amplement de ton absence pour arnaquer ton gouvernement… Etc…

Si cet imbécile espagnol savait à quel point il était encore fidèle à son pays, il retournerait dans les jupons de sa mère en geignant.

On ne se mêlait pas des affaires de Kirkland.

Il n'empêchait qu'il avait adoré de voir à quel point il réussissait à mener en bateau l'espagnol.

Antonio n'avait jamais été très futé, il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à lire dans le jeu de ses adversaires en dehors des combats.

L'anglais avait donc un petit sourire alors qu'il rejoignait la plage où il avait laissé sa barque.

Arthur Kirkland pouvait laisser sa barque sans surveillance parce qu'elle était enchantée.

Et nul ne touchait aux affaires de Kirkland impunément.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait un taux de réussite dans tout ce qui était magique absolument délectable. Et il pouvait donc avoir certaines commodités bienvenues. Comme celle de ne pas mettre dans la confidence l'un de ses marins sur sa destination en l'embarquant avec lui, comme celle de laisser son navire à son second sans craindre la moindre insubordination… (En cas de mutinerie, il retrouverait son navire avec son équipage massacré par les ustensiles de cuisine mais ça il s'en fichait tant que son bâtiment naval restait sien), comme d'avoir de l'eau douce et chaude pour lui et lui tout seul (trimer, matelot !), comme des avantages tactiques et navals contre tous ses adversaires, il ne fallait pas l'oublier…

Et surtout, grande joie et ultime réjouissance, il pouvait ensorceler son rival !

Dans les dents, bouffe ça fumier de français de ses deux !

Il avait un peu abusé de la chose, Arthur devait bien l'avouer. Il avait toujours pris l'habitude de lancer périodiquement des sorts, sais-t-on jamais ça pourrait marcher, à Francis. Il ne s'était donc pas arrêté dans son petit rituel hebdomadaire… Et, il était déjà certainement trop tard pour ce bloody frog quand Arthur s'était aperçu de ses aptitudes renforcées…

Enfin, bon, il ne se faisait pas trop d'espoir, Francis avait une résistance aux sorts particulièrement exceptionnels (le salaud !). Arthur espérait qu'il ait une bonne migraine au moins.

De bonne humeur face à cette perspective, Arthur se retrouva sur la plage où l'attendait sa fidèle embarcation.

Son enthousiasme retomba en s'apercevant que le soleil commençait à se coucher parant d'or, de rose et d'orange l'océan clair.

Une vision exotique s'offrait à lui par rapport à sa chère Angleterre aux falaises de craies. Les plages de sable fin avaient un attrait particulier pour leur douceur de vivre.

Il ne pourrait rejoindre son équipage ce soir, il espérait que ses hommes seraient sages, c'était toujours une perte de temps que de recruter de la chair à canon.

Le sable crissa sous ses pas alors qu'il se hâtait de rejoindre ses affaires.

Il se pencha dans sa barque pour récupérer de la nourriture, de quoi faire du feu, un abri et quelques vêtements dans une cachette.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il fut ébloui par le soleil couchant face à lui. Il râla contre les petites taches scintillantes dans les flots jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Il ne pouvait pas voir avec cette luminosité ce que c'était.

Arthur dégaina son sabre en s'avançant vers la forme allongée dans les vagues.

Un homme blond complètement inerte gisait à ses pieds, en chemise blanche quasiment transparente et en pantalon de bourre.

Encore un ivrogne qui avait basculé dans le port… Il était peut-être encore en vie… Ce serait dommage d'être réveillé cette nuit par celui-ci… Arthur tapa dans le tas mou et informe pour être sûr que c'était mort.

Perdu…

L'homme avait toussé, et il s'était mis à prendre d'amples respirations.

Arthur leva son sabre, déterminé à éliminer l'inopportun sur la plage où il allait camper, quand celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là !

Il pointa derechef la lame de son sabre sur la gorge de son pire ennemi.

Celui-ci eut un geste hésitant pour écarter cette menace avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Non, son rival n'avait pas le droit de tourner de l'œil ! Où était son esprit de challenge ! Ils devraient être en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers ! Il se sentait bête à rester là à regarder Francis complètement dans les vapes ! C'était pire que de lui poser un lapin !

Non, mais c'est vrai ! Quel rival ne rêverait pas de rencontrer le sien, par le fruit du plus grand des hasards, en train de lui tendre un piège pour pouvoir le déjouer avec ingéniosité et en retirer toute la gloire. Et ce, en fin de journée, histoire de dormir paisiblement le devoir accompli dans les règles de l'art.

Arthur gonfla ses joues avant de pester contre Francis.

Il vérifia plusieurs fois que Francis était effectivement hors-jeu tout comme il se préoccupa de ses facteurs vitaux. Il respirait, son cœur battait, tout allait bien, ils pourraient à nouveau se disputer, et l'un d'eux pourrait mourir dans la dignité.

Bon, okay, Francis ne faisait pas semblant.

Arthur le tira à l'abri, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd ce bâtard, en le prenant par-dessous les aisselles.

Soucieux du bien-être de son rival, il sécha ses vêtements d'un sort bien ajusté. En temps normal, il aurait pu se passer énormément de choses farfelues à ce simple acte magique mais, là, il maîtrisait. Et il appréciait.

Arthur ne s'inquiétait pas tellement de la perte de connaissance de Francis. Il arrivait que les nations, après épuisement ou après un coup dur, s'évanouisse sans prévenir. Pour Arthur, ça n'annonçait donc que du bon. Francis passait un moment difficile, il allait en prendre avantage.

Arthur le veilla quelques temps en sirotant du rhum, puis quand le sommeil vint, il préféra attacher Francis pour être tranquille.

Il s'endormit paisiblement, heureux d'avoir capturé son rival ce qui lui promettait une bien bonne nuit.

Il fit des rêves étranges où ses faeries lui murmuraient des paroles insaisissables, il était trop fatigué pour y prêter attention, il ne voulait que le repos et le noir.

Abruti par l'alcool et par le sommeil, Arthur ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte au petit matin qu'on trifouillait dans ses affaires.

Ce, avec délicatesse, et certainement avec l'intention honorable de ne pas le réveiller. Tactique que tout bon prisonnier respecte avec tradition pour ne pas mettre en rogne son tortionnaire dès le réveil.

Arthur n'en était pas à son premier captif, il ouvrit à peine les yeux pour s'apercevoir que son rival lui faisait face son attention focalisée sur son sabre à récupérer.

Il bailla puis il mit la main sur son arme.

Francis leva ses poings liés pour le frapper.

Yes, a fight !

Arthur lui attrapa derechef les poignées, et avec toute la force qu'il avait eue pour se relever, il mit à terre Francis. Il sortit son sabre très lentement avant de le positionner sous la gorge de son rival qui n'en menait pas large du tout.

« Euh… Bonjour, monsieur le pirate… »

En français. De Francis, c'était à prévoir.

« You, stupid frog ! Wanna surprise me ? Bad idea ! » (Toi, grenouille stupide ! Tu voulais me surprendre ? Mauvaise idée ! )

Francis plissa son front d'incompréhension, il hésita avant de parler, Arthur ne faisait pas un geste restant dans une position tendue en dévisageant son rival apeuré avec délectation.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes.

\- No more french, you obvious prat ! (Plus de français, Andouille orgueilleuse)

\- Si vous retirez ce sabre et si vous me libérez, nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance.

\- I don't want sex with you, you pervert ! (Je ne veux pas de sexe avec toi, pervers !)

\- Moi, c'est… »

Francis ferma les yeux comme s'il avait mal à tête.

« … Je ne sais plus, peu importe. Et vous, comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Arthur, le mec qui va te faire regretter d'avoir un jour foulé cette terre, imbécile bienheureux. Arrête ton cirque, et défends-toi, you stupid !

\- On se connaît ? Ce n'est pas une manière de se saluer…

\- Francis, ce n'est pas drôle », cria Arthur.

Le français n'allait pas lui refuser une petite effusion de sang matinal en faisant l'idiot ! Non, non, non ! C'était pour l'agacer ! Stupid teaser !

« Je m'appelle Francis, demanda le prisonnier avec une moue sceptique ce qui fit décrocher sa mâchoire à Arthur.

\- Bien sûr, crétin ! Et maintenant, tu vas te battre avec moi !

\- Mais j'ai déjà perdu, s'écria Francis paniqué.

\- T'es capable de renverser la situation, je te connais, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Que je t'entaille ! Je vais te faire pisser le sang, tu vas crier comme un porc !

\- Ne me blessez pas, par pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Arthur plissa ses yeux de colère, Francis ne lui aurait jamais, ô grand jamais, proposé de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Ce pourrait être lourd de conséquences. Et il avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour le supplier de l'épargner de manière aussi pathétique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dîtes-moi, je ne me souviens de rien. »

Arthur rengaina son sabre puis il posa sa main sur l'une des tempes de son rival.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Ne me touchez pas…

\- Shut up !

\- De quoi ?

\- Ferme-la ! »

Arthur ne dirait plus rien sur l'exceptionnelle capacité de Francis à résister à ces sorts. Apparemment, il avait fait mouche même si ce n'était pas les effets qu'il aurait désiré. Il se remémora la formule qu'il utilisait habituellement. Malchance. Ok, Francis devait être tombé à l'eau, il avait bu la tasse… Et… ne se souvenait de rien. Et de même pas qui il était.

L'aubaine totale ! Arthur était incroyablement excité !

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien… Même pas de moi, se moqua Arthur en approchant son visage carnassier du sien.

\- Ce devrait être pourtant difficile de vous oublier. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes du tout, pouvez-vous éclairer ma lanterne ?

\- Je suis le Capitaine Arthur Kirkland du navire The Unicorn, je suis le pirate le plus craint sur cette planète, l'informa-t-il avec emphase. Et toi, tu es mon rival, mon ennemi mortel, le Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy du navire Jeanne d'Arc.

\- J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir un problème encore plus préoccupant que mon amnésie avec vous.

\- Yeah, lui assura Arthur qui comptait bien profiter de la situation.

\- Au moins vous ne pourrez pas me torturer et obtenir des informations capitales…

\- Je le ferais pour le seul plaisir de te voir souffrir. »

Francis laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise qui n'avait rien de viril.

Arthur adorait, il adorait ce qui arrivait à son rival. Dire qu'il jubilait n'était pas un euphémisme. Oh, il allait jouer avec ! Yes ! Et il ferait en sorte qu'il s'en rappelle le bougre ! Il n'avait pas vraiment de plan pré-établi. Voir Francis le craindre avait déjà beaucoup de bon.

« Seulement, lui fit Arthur devant l'air terrifié de Francis, il faut que tu saches que je mets un point d'honneur à te vaincre dans les règles de l'art.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Je ne saurais lutter contre vous, vous êtes un pirate.

\- Détrompes-toi ! A partir de maintenant, tu es mon invité/prisonnier jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la mémoire.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais la retrouver.

\- Ça m'étonnerais… »

Francis ne devait pas avoir conscience qu'il était une nation, et donc immortel avec des capacités de régénération exceptionnelle.

« Vous n'êtes pas un peu bien jeune pour un Capitaine de navire et pour m'avoir comme ennemi mortel. »

Arthur se mordit les lèvres avant de se relever. Il avait environ seize ans d'âge physique, Francis étant à peine un peu plus âgé d'apparence.

« Tu t'es vu, toi… T'as à peine dix-sept ans, Cap'tain.

\- Je ne savais pas. »

Arthur ne put cacher un petit sourire en coin. Francis avait l'air innocent dans son ignorance ainsi que choqué par son attitude. Vulnérable.

« Où est votre bâtiment ?

\- Déjà, frog, je ne te donnerais pas comme ça mon mouillage ! Ensuite, frog, tu y mettras les pieds bien assez tôt… »

En espérant que l'équipage ne soit pas massacré, ce pourrait faire peur à Francis.

« Pourquoi frog ?

\- C'est toi, le stupid frog !

\- Non mais pourquoi…

\- T'en manges, des grenouilles. How disgusting ! (Que c'est dégoûtant…)

\- Je croyais qu'on était ennemis, comment sais-tu ce genre de détails intimes ?

\- Tout le monde le sait… Et je me suis renseigné pour t'empoisonner la vie, grommela Arthur. Maintenant, tu me suis…

\- Petit déjeuner ? »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas croyable ! Il l'avait, là, la preuve que Francis était bel et bien amnésique. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire mauvaise impression en disant qu'il n'y avait plus de rhum.

« Il reste du pain, je crois… »

Francis leva ses mains enserrées avec espoir.

« Non mais tu crois berner qui avec tes yeux suppliants !

\- Un pirate qui ne m'a pas tué sur le champs ?

\- Ecoute bien, obvious prat, c'est juste pour le plaisir de le faire quand tu seras en pleine possession de tes moyens. On ne retarde que l'échéance !

\- Mais je t'ai fait quoi ! »

Ressortir l'historique ne serait qu'une perte de temps source de ruminations inutiles.

« On s'entendait très bien, une sombre histoire d'héritage et depuis, on ne se supporte plus… »

Yeah, c'était un bon résumé de la guerre de cent ans.

Arthur lui jeta le trognon de pain dans la tronche et il attendit que l'autre ait fini de le manger pour le trainer par la peau du cou jusqu'à sa barque.

« C'était vraiment une dispute sérieuse pour que je mérite un traitement pareil, se plaint Francis en roulant dans l'embarcation. »

Comment expliquer la guerre de cent ans et la mort de Jeanne d'Arc simplement ? Et tous les coups bas qui s'en suivirent…

« C'est très compliqué comme histoire…, éluda-t-il en couvrant la tête de Francis avec le sac de ses provisions.

\- On est de la même famille ? Pour avoir eu un souci d'héritage, ce doit être le cas…

\- Non… Heu, non… Pas vraiment… Mes demi-frères sont tes cousins… Mais, nous deux, non… On n'a rien en commun… »

A part d'être des celtes et des européens. Arthur préférait laisser Francis dans l'ignorance de sa condition de nation, il commençait à se rendre compte que ce ne serait pas facile de maintenir Francis dans son état et de maîtriser sa curiosité.

« A part que mes cousins sont tes demi-frères. J'ai donc des cousins… Si tu me parlais d'eux, peut-être que la mémoire me reviendrait.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler d'eux, je ne les supporte pas.

\- Alors de toi… On doit bien se connaître… On s'est rencontré comment ? »

Arthur inspira profondément. Aller à l'essentiel.

« Tu es venu rendre visite à tes cousins quand tu étais jeune. »

Francis avait plutôt mis la main sur son territoire, mais ce serait bien difficile à expliquer.

« Tu es parti à ma recherche quand tu as su que je m'étais perdu seul en forêt, lui narra-t-il.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé ?

\- Oui, et on est rentré tous les deux…, Arthur manqua de pouffer en se rendant compte qu'il parlait à un sac, qui cachait la tête de Francis.

\- Pourtant, je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus âgé que toi…

\- Parfois, ça peut faire une différence. Je me suis promis que je ne me perdrais plus, et j'ai appris à me diriger grâce à une carte. J'avais pas envie que tu viennes m'enquiquiner durant mes escapades. Le pire, c'est que tu t'es incrusté quand t'étais là… T'as un don pour savoir quand je veux me barrer.

\- Ça ressemble à un bon souvenir.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y en avait pas. »

L'amnésie de France faisait ressortir leurs bons côtés de manière inattendue. Francis ressemblait à l'enfant qui l'avait découvert lors de la conquête normande, quelqu'un de doux, de curieux et de prévenant.

A l'opposé du jeune homme pervers, profiteur, égocentré et insupportable qu'il était devenu.

« Quand on sera sur mon navire, il ne faut pas que tu oublies que tu as affronté mes hommes et qu'eux te connaisse comme le redoutable Capitaine Bonnefoy qui leur fait passer des nuits blanches…

\- Et que me conseilles-tu de faire ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être un homme de cette envergure.

\- Surtout, ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse ou de peur. Sinon tu risques de passer un mauvais séjour sur mon navire malgré ma protection.

\- Je suis ton prisonnier…

\- Mon otage très précieux pour lequel j'obtiendrais une belle rançon de la part de ta famille.

\- Ce que tu vas faire…

\- Evidemment. »

Seulement, Arthur connaissait les dangers qui attendaient Francis s'il revenait entre les mains de son gouvernement complètement amnésique. Il serait à la merci du bon vouloir de son Roi, il ne saurait où se réfugier, il serait plus un poids qu'autre chose pour son pays.

Il n'avait donc d'autres choix que de l'aider.

« Hey, Captain ! Jolie prise !

\- On vous a pas appris à saluer, bande de tripot de Satan, hurla Arthur en se retournant vers son navire et son équipage.

\- Bonjour, Capitaine Kirkland ! »

Arthur vit Francis frissonner.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, murmura-t-il à son attention. »

Il s'accrocha à la coque de son navire, et on lui fit parvenir une échelle.

« Tenez-le en joue, il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'en sorte, cette canaille ! »

Une fois que ces matelots eurent exécutés ses ordres, il délivra Francis de ses cordes et de son sac sur la tête.

« Oh, lui, s'exclamèrent les matelots.

\- Jolie prise, Captain !

\- On va faire la fête ! La planche, la planche !

\- Je suis un otage, et je vaux de l'or », répliqua Francis prenant de l'assurance face aux moqueries qui lui étaient adressées.

Arthur avait senti une faille dans sa voix, et il le poussa à monter le premier.

« Tu feras moins le malin quand tes autorités viendront te chercher ! »

Arthur sortit son pistolet de son pantalon pointant le canon sur Francis alors qu'il montait. Il s'apprêtait surtout à descendre le premier qui maltraiterait son rival sans son autorisation.

Il suivit Francis sur le pont, et il amena son otage dans sa cabine pour l'y enfermer.

« Bon, on lève la grande voile et on fait route vers le Nord. »

Il ne changea pas ses plans de voyage, et il laissa les commandes à son second. Il avait un prisonnier à interroger après tout.

Francis s'était installé à son bureau pour regarder les cartes d'Arthur ce qui mécontenta le pirate.

« Dégage de là !

\- Je n'arrive même pas à les lire. Tu es sûr que je suis Capitaine de mon navire ? »

Francis était beaucoup plus atteint qu'Arthur ne l'aurait pensé. En résumé, il ne parlait que sa chère langue française et il avait gardé les gestes quotidiens de la vie. Il ne se souvenait de vraiment pas grand-chose.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr… Je préfère que tu ne les aies pas en tête quand tu partiras d'ici. Chaque Capitaine a ses cartes. Et quand on est de deux pays différents…

\- Pays ?

\- Tu es français, je suis anglais, nous venons de deux terres différentes gouvernées chacune par une royauté. C'est pour ça que j'ai un accent quand je te parle. D'habitude, je m'exprime en anglais. As I did the first time we met ! Comme je l'ai fait la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.

\- D'accord, c'est assez complexe… On dirait que tu chantes…

\- Parce que ma langue est comme ça, répondit Arthur ravi d'obtenir un compliment sur sa culture. Et tu sais la parler même si tu évites de le faire.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus, je ne te comprends pas quand tu le fais. Merci de me parler de manière à ce que je…

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus. D'habitude, tu n'es pas aussi complaisant.

\- Je ne suis pas complaisant, je suis sincère. Tu pourrais me laisser me débrouiller seul avec mon problème. Je suis ton prisonnier mais je sais que tu vas prendre soin de moi jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la mémoire. »

Tout ceci prenait une tournure qui déplaisait à Arthur, il se laissait attendrir par la vulnérabilité de Francis. Et il n'était pas certain qu'une autre nation aurait été aussi prévenante avec lui. Et en même temps, c'était un peu de sa faute, il se devait de réparer les dégâts.

« Il faudrait que je te trouve quelque chose à faire pour stimuler ta mémoire.

\- On pourrait discuter. Quand tu m'as parlé de notre rencontre, des images me sont venues…

\- C'est un peu délicat, commença Arthur.

\- Evidemment, si nous sommes ennemis, ça ne doit pas te faire plaisir de m'avoir à bord…

\- Au contraire… Tu es mon prisonnier, je vais y gagner dans l'histoire…

\- Alors tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur, s'exclama Francis dans un brusque accès de colère incompréhensible.

\- Francis, cria Arthur de manière impérieuse en tapant du poing sur la table. Je te sauve les fesses, alors tu ferais mieux de bien te comporter ! »

Francis se rassit en boudant légèrement, il avait les larmes aux yeux de s'être allé ainsi.

« Explique-moi ce que je ne saisis pas…

\- Tes supérieurs ne t'ont pas forcément à la bonne. Imagine que tu reviennes chez les tiens sans mémoire de qui sont tes alliés, de qui sont tes ennemis… Tu ne ferais pas long feu… Il suffirait que le premier sur lequel tu tombes t'en veuille suffisamment pour te faire disparaître…pour que tu meures. »

Francis ne pouvait pas mourir, il pouvait être emprisonné et maintenu dans son état amnésique. Et pour une nation, ce n'était que souffrance.

« Et n'es-tu pas ce genre de personnes à m'en vouloir suffisamment pour me tuer ?

\- Seulement, j'ai comme principe de retirer toute la gloire de ta mort… Tu as de la chance de me connaître. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça a un côté romanesque cette histoire.

\- Ah, non, je t'interdis de dire ça !

\- Je le pense fortement ! »

Le revoilà, ce côté énervant de Francis, il aimait titiller tout le monde.

« Je vois que tu reprends un peu tes esprits.

\- Tu as l'air convaincu que je retrouverais la mémoire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et après, on reprendra nos habitudes. »

Arthur ferma les yeux pour trouver par quoi commencer. Ce serait plus simple de dire à Francis ce qu'il était vraiment mais Arthur voulait y aller en douceur en lui restituant des souvenirs banaux pour commencer. Il se mit à fredonner une comptine en celte que lui chantait Francis quand ils étaient petits.

Francis l'écouta avec attention, il n'avait pas l'air de saisir les paroles mais il comprenait un peu où il voulait en venir.

« C'est toi qui me chantait cela…

\- Ah, bon… J'ai plutôt souvenir d'une femme qui le faisait pour moi. Elle était grande, avec de longs cheveux blonds noués en tresse, je n'ai pas son visage… C'est très flou…

\- Ce devait être ta mère.

\- Tu l'as connu ?

\- Non, j'étais trop petit quand elle a disparu.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir retrouvé que pour mieux la perdre, ça me rends triste. »

Arthur détourna le regard, il aurait dû mieux choisir le premier souvenir.

Francis tâta le haut de sa poitrine pour sortir une gemme accrochée à son cou.

« Elle m'a donné ce talisman. »

Le regard d'Arthur se fit calculateur, alors voilà, le sale petit talisman qui protégeait Francis de toutes ses attaques ! Il s'approcha pour y jeter un coup d'œil, la pierre précieuse était fissurée ce qui pourrait expliquer que Francis se soit fait avoir cette fois-ci.

« Francis, je n'aurais jamais dû savoir cela, lui expliqua-t-il en lui rendant le bijou ensorcelé.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- C'est une protection magique contre moi. Sois plus prudent dans ce que tu me racontes…

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois te dire ou ne pas te dire.

\- C'est ce qui rends intéressant ton amnésie, le taquina Arthur.

\- Je devrais me méfier de toi comme de la peste.

\- Je suis heureux que ton instinct de survie resurgisse.

\- Tu es vraiment taré, dit Francis.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, tu n'as pas une once de bon sens.

\- Je trouve que tu as un raisonnement assez tordu.

\- Notre relation est tordue…

\- …Ce qui explique tout, bien évidemment…

\- Et voilà, même amnésique, tu recommences à me chercher la petite bête… »

Francis eut un sourire ravi.

« … Et ça t'amuse en plus, râla Arthur.

\- C'est trop tentant de t'embêter, j'aime ta façon de réagir à mes piques. C'est trop amusant.

\- Je ne suis pas source à plaisanterie. »

Francis eut un regard éloquent sur ce qu'il en pensait personnellement, Arthur se pinça les lèvres d'énervement. Il sentait que le français allait profiter de son amnésie pour, inconsciemment, le pousser à bout.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur ne lâchait pas Francis des yeux s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il recouvre la mémoire. Francis pourrait aisément se saisir d'une arme, le prendre en otage et s'approprier son navire s'il n'y faisait pas assez attention.

Francis semblait comblé de cette attention constante. Et il arrivait qu'il le charrie à certains moments.

Arthur n'arrivait à faire remonter en lui que des souvenirs de sa tendre enfance, il évitait de réveiller tout ce qui avait attrait aux périodes de la guerre de cent ans et s'en suivant. Il était donc très limité dans ce qu'il pouvait faire resurgir des tréfonds de l'inconscient de son rival.

Toutes ces précautions n'empêchaient pas que Francis en regardant tel ou tel objet s'approprie des parcelles de sa mémoire indépendamment de la volonté d'Arthur. Francis pouvait avoir des sautes d'humeur haineuse ou colérique à l'encontre de l'anglais qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Arthur repoussait de plus en plus l'échéance car il appréciait beaucoup de pouvoir parler avec Francis d'autres choses que de politique. Et ce, amicalement. Francis était redevenu la personne qui l'avait trouvé dans les bois. Quelqu'un de bienveillant, de taquin et d'agréable.

Arthur n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui. Ils évitaient de toute façon les sujets qui fâchent avec l'amnésie de Francis. Et il lui arrivait seulement de râler quand Francis dépassait un peu les bornes.

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de mettre le français aux fourneaux. Il en avait assez de ses plaintes constantes sur la nourriture. Et il avait envie de s'amuser à le voir essayer de cuisiner avec les trous de mémoire affreux qu'il avait sur son art culinaire. Et, avec un peu de persuasion, il pourrait même lui faire faire une recette anglaise.

Arthur surveillait la cuisine, il ne manquerait plus que Francis mette le feu sans faire exprès et il aurait gagné sa journée.

Le cuisinier habituel n'était pas ravi d'avoir leur ennemi mortel en train de leur préparer le repas, il avait éloigné des mains du français tout ce qui pourrait représenter un danger pour l'équipage et il le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours derrière moi, se plaint Francis qui bataillait avec les navets au plus grand bonheur d'Arthur.

\- Tu pourrais te couper, le taquina-t-il.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu prends ton pied à me voir galérer avec la nourriture.

\- Il ne fallait pas te plaindre de notre standing. Pas comme ça… »

Le cuisinier fronçait les sourcils à les entendre parler français, il ne comprenait sûrement pas cette langue.

«… Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de peler des légumes.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

\- Je suis une catastrophe en cuisine. C'est beaucoup plus sûr que ce soit toi à cette place.

\- Et la recette est en anglais, s'énerva Francis.

\- Je peux te la traduire… Même si je ne m'y entends pas très bien en termes de cuisine.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu mis là ? C'est un enfer ! Il y fait trop chaud, je n'y comprends rien, et ça m'énerve !

\- Je n'aime pas te faire de compliments même indirectement… Seulement, vois-tu, il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas t'enlever, c'est ton don pour les petits plats…

\- Eh bien, je ne m'en souviens pas… Et ça m'énerve !

\- Je pensais que cela pourrait t'aider, répondit innocemment Arthur.

\- Peut-être, mais avec toi, je ne suis sûr de rien… ça t'amuse !

\- Mais non, répliqua avec une mauvaise foi évidente l'anglais.

\- Alors, enlève ce sourire en coin de ton visage !

\- Je vais te traduire la recette, ça ira mieux comme ça. »

Arthur donna les instructions à Francis en butant parfois sur les mots à utiliser. Francis lui demandait parfois des explications sur telle ou telle partie. Et le cuistot semblait le plus à même de répondre. Après avoir constaté que leur petite expérience avait rameuté du monde, Arthur dut une fois taper contre la porte de la cuisine en criant qu'il arrivait sur le pont pour faire fuir les gêneurs.

Francis arriva à un résultat acceptable bien loin de son habilité ordinaire. Il avait pas mal tâtonné pour trouver comment réaliser certaines parties. Au fur et à mesure, il semblait à Arthur que les gestes revenaient à Francis. Il avait toujours apprécié l'aisance avec laquelle Francis réalisait ses repas. Et là, ça manquait sérieusement.

« Tu retourneras aux fourneaux demain », annonça Arthur devant ses hommes qui mangeaient sur le pont avec lui.

L'équipage approuva chaleureusement, c'était toujours meilleur que la soupe du cuistot habituel. Les hommes ne posaient pas trop de question sur la liberté qu'avait Francis sur le navire. Depuis le moment où Arthur eut remis l'un des matelots à sa juste place après une remarque déplacée, ils ne faisaient rien pour mécontenter les désirata bizarre de leur Capitaine. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les autres aient remarqué l'amnésie de Francis ainsi que l'entente étrange entre les deux Capitaines rivaux.

Arthur avait dû expliquer à son second que, par fierté personnelle, il tenait à remettre son adversaire en état pour l'affronter. Au pire, il le garderait sur le navire comme trophée, une fois qu'il serait apte aux différentes tâches sur un bateau pirate.

Francis ne discutait pas avec les hommes d'équipage bien heureusement. Son ignorance de la langue anglaise aurait pu le mettre dans de sacrés pétrins si Arthur ne le surveillait pas de très près. Sourire de manière niaise aux pires insultes le ferait devenir très rapidement sujet à moqueries. Et Arthur ne voulait pas que ses hommes sous-estiment Francis s'ils avaient à lui faire face à nouveau. Dans un combat singulier par exemple.

Arthur hésitait à mettre une arme entre les mains de Francis pour un duel amical. Histoire de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Il ne voulait pas l'humilier devant ces hommes. Si, juste un peu… Il avait peur de ne pas se réfréner et de lui faire du mal parce qu'il ne saurait pas se défendre comme à son habitude. De plus, les souvenirs liés à une arme étaient forcément les plus dangereux à leur entente.

Arthur en était presque à court d'idée pour éviter des discussions dérangeantes ainsi que des souvenirs blessants. Il arrivait que Francis se présente à lui avec des questions auxquelles il ne voulait ou ne pouvait répondre, et c'était bien agaçant. Le passé de Francis n'était pas toujours mêlé au sien, et il n'avait donc pas la possibilité de l'éclairer vraiment sur certains pans de son histoire. Il s'était toujours vanté d'être le mieux à même de comprendre Francis ainsi que de tout savoir sur lui parce qu'ils étaient ennemis mortels. Arthur en doutait à présent.

Ils étaient en train de manger du ragoût préparé avec amour par Francis quand l'un des marins osa parler au nouveau cuisinier attitré du navire en français.

« Et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici, Capitaine Bonnefoy ? »

Arthur adressa un regard méchant à son homme juste pour l'avertir de ne pas aller trop loin.

« C'est Art… le Capitaine Kirkland qui m'a trouvé sur la plage… Je devais être inconscient.

\- Oui, et tu as essayé en te réveillant, et je dis bien essayé de te faire la malle pendant que je dormais.

\- Etre ligoté par un parfait inconnu dérangeait fortement mon instinct de survie.

\- Cela fait étrange de vous voir en personne, lui confia le marin. Votre jeunesse est encore plus flagrante à côté de celle du Capitaine Fernandez Carriedo et du notre. »

Arthur tapa du poing sur le bois du navire pour faire taire son pirate.

« Ce n'est en rien vos affaires, répliqua Arthur pour clore la conversation.

\- Qui est ce Capitaine ? Son nom me dit quelque chose, lui demanda Francis.

\- Notre adversaire, un espagnol, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

\- Je croyais qu'on était adversaires tous les deux.

\- On va dire qu'on est adversaire tous les trois. Mais c'est toi, mon ennemi mortel avant tout !

\- J'adore ta fidélité par-dessus tout, se moqua Francis.

\- Imbécile de français !

\- J'ai l'impression de me souvenir de lui.

\- Content pour toi, râla Arthur.

\- On était ensemble enfants, non ?

\- Ouais, vous êtes demi-frères. Et je crois qu'il y a eu une période où tu étais avec lui, et toute ta famille.

\- J'ai pleins de demi-frères, dit Francis comme une évidence.

\- Ouais, tu en as plus que moi.

\- Il y a Héraklès, il y a le petit Feli, le petit Romano, Gupta, et Paolo…

\- Ah, ça y est, ça te revient. Bonté divine, je n'aurais bientôt plus à te supporter.

\- Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas amené à eux plutôt ?

\- Il n'y a que Paolo, sale petit avorton, et Antonio, maudit soit-il, sur les mers, et puis, ce sont tes ennemis et les miens. Je n'y gagnerais pas grand-chose. Quant à Feliciano et Romano, ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour t'aider en quoi que ce soit.

\- Avoue que quand j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire, tu en profiteras d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Tu me devras un énorme service. Et sache que je n'effacerais pas ta dette comme ça.

\- Quelle abnégation, j'en défaillirais !

\- Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! Que tu tombes dans les pommes !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ta qualité première, l'abnégation, ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

\- Dis-toi que ça sert mes intérêts…

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu t'amuses à me faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression, répondit Francis avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais bien sûr, s'en amusa Arthur. Et cette fois-ci, c'était meilleur ce que tu as cuisiné, mais c'est encore bien loin de ce que tu sais faire…

\- Ça commence à revenir, j'ai les gestes plus sûr… est-ce normal que je pense pouvoir me défendre avec un couteau ?

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, bien sûr que tu sais t'en servir pour autre chose que les légumes et la viande. »

Francis jeta un regard en direction des hommes, et il comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'il la ferme sur son incompétence momentanée. Heureusement, il reprenait un peu de jugeote. Un peu plus, et il allait se faire attaquer à la moindre contrariété.

« Je voulais t'embêter.

\- Une passion que même dans l'amnésie tu cultives avec attention.

\- C'est juste trop amusant.

\- Au moins, tes piques sont innocentes…, soupira Arthur avant de se redresser complètement affolé. Eh, mais il y a le feu au navire ! Branle-bas de combat contre les flammes !

\- Si tu le disais en anglais, ils te suivraient peut-être », l'embêta Francis qui n'était pas très rassuré par les lueurs provenant de la cuisine.

Arthur donna les ordres pour éteindre le feu immédiatement à ses hommes. Ils sortirent des couvertures, et ils éloignèrent tout ce qui était inflammable. Arthur donna un petit coup de main magique pour ne pas perdre son navire mais il fallut bien une heure pour écarter tout danger.

« Si je ne te savais pas amnésique, j'aurais dit que tu l'aurais fait exprès.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, se défendit Francis, j'avais tout éteint.

\- Et sans moyen de t'échapper à ta portée, tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Donc, c'est pas toi !

\- Il est où le cuistot ?

\- Where's the cook (où est le cuisinier ?), s'énerva Arthur en sortant un pistolet prêt à tirer sur le sale minable qui avait brûlé les planches de son précieux navire. »

Ses marins montrèrent immédiatement Francis.

« I'm not drunk ! (je ne suis pas ivre !). Where's the english cook ? (où est le cuisinier anglais ?)»

Apparemment, personne ne savait.

« Find him ! (Trouvez-le !)Immediatly ! (Tout de suite !)»

Son équipage se dispersa pour retrouver le cuisinier anglais dans le navire. Arthur avait un mauvais pressentiment le concernant. On ne mettait le feu à un navire en plein milieu de l'océan que si on avait des pulsions suicidaires. Si ça brûle, tout le monde y passe. Et si ça échoue, le Capitaine vous pend pour l'exemple.

Arthur se tourna vers Francis avec suspicion. Ce serait du goût du français de se rendre indispensable en cuisine pour n'avoir rien à craindre.

« Toi !

\- Hum ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas… »

L'expression de Francis était franchement étonnée et innocente.

« …Non, laisse tomber. Tu es incapable de mesquinerie dans ton état…

\- Tu m'accuses de quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais mis le feu au rafiot !

\- Pour incriminer le cuisinier à ta place, et te rendre indispensable en cuisine !

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre ! »

Certainement, le Francis des premiers temps n'aurait jamais été capable d'un plan aussi tordu contrairement à celui de ces temps-ci.

« Je te crois…

\- Captain, Captain ! We find a letter !»

Arthur parcourut la missive brièvement. Bon, c'était un adieu, monde cruel. Il allait l'expliquer comment. Il posa sa main sur son front pour réfléchir.

« Alors, demanda Francis.

\- Il s'est jeté par-dessus bord, paix à son âme. »

Il entendit ce qu'il craignait. Le Diable se trouverait à bord et autres éléments démoralisateurs s'ajoutèrent qui allaient lui compliquer sa vie de Capitaine. Avant que Francis ne subisse le supplice de la planche, il crut bon d'intervenir.

« C'était le cuisinier qui avait le Diable en lui, il a mis le feu avant de rejoindre son maître dans les tréfonds de l'enfer », hurla-t-il en lançant un regard éloquent à la personne officiant comme prêtre chez eux.

Ses marins n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir compris, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans leur commérage. Arthur soupira et il répéta en anglais ce qu'il venait de dire. Il prenait une sacrée mauvaise habitude.


	3. Chapter 3

« J'ai peur… »

Arthur se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ce que Francis lui avouait depuis sa couchette de fortune dans sa cabine.

« Non, une grande personne comme toi n'a pas peur, conclut Arthur qui avait bien envie de profiter de son quart de repos.

\- Je suis terrifié, je peux venir près de toi ? »

Son rival avait une peur secrète, c'était le moment d'en profiter pour savoir ce que c'était pour prendre le dessus sur lui un de ces quatre. Ça méritait de sacrifier son sommeil.

« Si c'est le Diable, il n'est pas ici… »

Il savait que Francis était très attaché à ses croyances catholiques, il avait peut-être été impressionné. Des bribes sur la religion lui revenaient certainement. Il n'avait pas à se faire autant d'espoirs.

« … Non, c'est le feu… Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure, j'étais tétanisé.

\- Donc, tu as peur du feu ?

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Viens par là. »

Arthur se releva sur ses coudes pour voir Francis s'approcher en titubant et se glisser juste contre lui comme si c'était naturel. La chaleur du français l'enveloppa soudainement de manière tendre et désintéressée. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de trouver que ce n'était pas normal pour deux adultes se détestant depuis quelques siècles.

« Je ne t'ai pas invité dans mon lit ! You pervert !

\- Pervert ? Je ne devrais pas si tu es mon rival ?

\- Oui, entre autres. Et c'est pervers de venir dans les draps d'un autre sans avoir son autorisation explicite.

\- Ah, bon ? J'ai souvenir que je venais contre ma mère quand j'avais peur.

\- Tu étais un enfant, tu en avais le droit !

\- Ma mémoire n'est pas intacte à ce sujet. Je ne pense qu'au feu… »

Arthur posa une main apaisant sur les cheveux de Francis dont les tremblements s'apaisaient.

« J'ai plein de souvenirs liés au feu… »

Arthur se figea, il espérait que Francis ne ferait pas le lien avec Jeanne d'Arc.

« Il y a un lieu qui a été envahi par les flammes quand j'étais jeune, il y avait mes demi-frère avec moi… Mon père est mort ce jour-là, et j'ai été séparé de ma famille pendant un temps… Je me souviens… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu à ses flammes, je n'en sais rien… »

La chute de l'Empire romain avait sûrement été très impressionnante pour un petit de cinq ans. Arthur respira le plus calmement possible pour retrouver son sang-froid. Il ne devait pas éjecter Francis de ses draps après une telle confession, et le serrer dans ses bras était exclu.

« …Il y a des flammes très souvent, comme si j'avais vu des tas et des tas d'incendies… »

Arthur s'obligea à passer une main réconfortante dans le dos de Francis tout en lui permettant de s'installer plus confortablement sur lui. Il savait très bien en tant que nation les ravages que faisait le feu sur leurs territoires.

« …Et puis, il y a cette femme, si belle, qui crie dans les flammes… »

Oh, non… Voilà, ce qu'il craignait.

« … Je l'aimais vraiment. »

Francis ne lui avait jamais dit, mais Arthur avait toujours plus ou moins deviné que le français était amoureux de Jeanne d'Arc. C'était un sentiment interdit pour la femme qui le sauvait en restant pure et en se battant tel un homme pour lui. Arthur avait été jaloux, véritablement jaloux de l'attention de Francis pour cette humaine, alors qu'il avait fait tant d'efforts pour les réunir ensemble sous la même couronne. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris, il n'avait aucune chance de se lier durablement à Francis. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'avait rien de réciproque et les avait plongés dans la plus affreuse des guerres. Il en était ressorti tellement de haines entre eux qu'il en était dégoûté de lui-même.

« Pourquoi le feu m'arrache-t-il les êtres qui me sont chers ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, bredouilla Arthur. On a chacun nos faiblesses.

\- Tu es lié à la mort de cette femme, je le sais.

\- Je suis fatigué, Francis, on peut s'arrêter là.

\- Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, soupira le français.

\- Non, pas plus, ça suffit pour ce soir. Dors bien, et pense à autre chose…

\- Ce ne sera pas trop difficile en t'ayant tout près de moi. »

Arthur ne put rien ajouter d'autres alors que Francis soupirait en prenant ses aises. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus à faire peur. Il s'agissait de Francis, pas d'un enfant innocent qui vous prenait dans les bras et qui dormait sagement contre vous, non… Et s'il avait retrouvé la mémoire… Et s'il se moquait de lui… Non, ce tremblement ne pouvait pas être feint.

« Pense à autre chose, Francis… A des souvenirs joyeux…

\- Je vais essayer… Mais je vois rouge…

\- Alors, concentre-toi sur moi. Je vais rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes…

\- D'accord, tu ne t'endors pas avant ?

\- Non, je ne le ferais pas. »

Francis semblait être calmé par cette perspective, il ne bougeait pas trop, il avait cherché à se caler puis il n'avait plus fait un geste. Arthur n'avait plus été aussi proche de Francis depuis très longtemps. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, ils n'étaient que des enfants. Et cette nuit ressemblait un peu à ces temps-ci de confiance mutuelle. Francis finit par rejoindre le pays des songes tout contre lui. Sa respiration dans sa nuque.

Arthur se retint d'avoir des pensées incongrues, il était simplement heureux de partager sa couche avec Francis. Il avait une impression d'intimité, il avait ce qu'il avait toujours recherché… Enfin, presque… mais il ne profiterait pas de la situation pour obliger Francis en quoi que ce soit.

Il dormit mal coincé par Francis et dérangé par tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il était toujours amoureux de son rival malgré la haine que l'autre lui renvoyait sans cesse pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas personnellement commis. Cet idiot de français qui se disait le pays de l'amour n'avait rien compris à ses sentiments quand il lui avait demandé d'unir leurs deux royaumes. C'était pourtant clair ? Et c'était la faute des anglais si Jeanne avait été tuée alors c'était forcément sa faute à lui. Il embrassa le haut du crâne de Francis, il savait que demain Francis lui demanderait des explications sur cette mystérieuse femme dans les flammes et il ne pourrait plus lui mentir.

Lui, Arthur, il haïssait le feu pour l'avoir séparé de Francis.

Arthur se réveilla un peu en avance. Il avait eu le sommeil vraiment léger, il commença à se contorsionner pour échapper à la poigne de Francis pour prendre son tour de commandement. Francis râla, puis il se mit à se frotter légèrement contre lui ce qui mit mal à l'aise Arthur. Il voulut se dégager plus énergiquement, Francis se réveilla alors. Il avait les yeux dans le brouillard et il cherchait ses mots.

« Francis, je dois y aller… »

Le français bougea légèrement, et il tressaillit contre lui en lâchant un gémissement… L'anglais se demanda un instant si Francis n'avait pas mal à la tête en ayant un brusque accès de souvenirs mais l'excitation bien réelle contre sa cuisse le persuada du contraire. Pas ça, pas ça, pas ça… En plus, il était en dessous sans moyen de se dégager. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas dormir avec Francis… Sans mentionner que ce serait une erreur monumentale que de céder à ce qui le taraudait depuis des siècles. Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda Francis avec innocence. Je me sens vraiment bizarre, j'ai chaud comme de la fièvre mais ce n'est pas ça… Et je me sens tendu… C'est quoi ? »

Arthur sentit une chaleur dangereuse l'envahir rien qu'à ses paroles. Francis n'avait plus aucune notion de sexualité… oh, ce n'était pas vrai… il était comme vierge… c'était terriblement attractif ! Surtout que Francis était vraiment curieux ! Bas les pattes !

« Hop là, s'écria Arthur en enlevant une main trop près de ses hanches. Ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Oui, mais ça mets du temps à partir. Et je ne sais pas…

\- Prends-toi en main comme un grand. »

Arthur détourna le regard devant l'air surpris de son ennemi. Oui, c'était son ennemi qui le haïssait, peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, lui. Il fallait qu'il y pense suffisamment fort pour retourner à son commandement. Et il passerait sa frustration sur ses marins.

« Francis, tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas mais… »

Arthur posa la main de Francis sur son entrejambe pour la bouger légèrement. Francis siffla entre ses dents. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du.

« Débrouille-toi tout seul, tu en es tout à fait capable.

\- Ça a l'air plus fun à deux…

\- Ça l'est indubitablement mais pas entre nous. Je suis sûr que dès que tu auras recouvert toute ta mémoire, tu m'en voudras à mort.

\- Je t'en veux déjà à mort, l'embêta Francis.

\- Non mais là, ce sera genre… heu… pire encore… »

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'argument pour empêcher Francis de lui monter dessus et de se frotter à lui. Il s'étira malgré lui de manière alanguie sous les gestes maladroits du français. C'était assez drôle de le voir galérer pour obtenir du plaisir et lui en donner. Il se tapa la tête avec le plat de la main. Si en plus Francis se ridiculisait mais il allait en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie que l'autre voudra absolument écourter.

« Non, Francis… hum… écoute, je crois que c'est une erreur…

\- Je ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Et toi, non plus !

\- Ça se tient comme raisonnement mais… »

Francis emprisonna ses deux bras de part et d'autres de sa tête avec un petit sourire. Il avait de la force le bougre !

« …tu sais, c'est comme la cuisine… ça ne t'est pas revenu d'un coup, tenta Arthur pour le dissuader de continuer dans cette voix.

\- Alors, il faudra essayer plusieurs fois !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, obvious prat !

\- J'ai pourtant cru cela », minauda le français qui n'avait pourtant pas abandonné son idée première.

Francis commença à jouer avec le pantalon d'Arthur comme s'il partait à la découverte totale. Arthur prit une grande inspiration, il fallait être fort et résister à tout prix. Il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même, il nageait en plein fantasme. Tout d'abord, tout lui aurait convenu avec Francis, il aurait accepté presque tout et n'importe quoi pour coucher avec lui. Et ensuite, le fait que Francis soit aussi innocent que lors d'une première fois, c'était… c'était… c'était… trop pour lui !

« Francis, tu vas le regretter, dit Arthur en serrant les dents alors que Francis jouait avec sa virilité à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Et je vais le regretter…

\- A mon avis, ça peut faire que du bien...»

Francis lui parut hésitant à cet instant précis, son rival se redressa mais il ne fit que renforcer leur désir en faisant rencontrer leur bas-ventre.

« …eh, bien… j'en ai vraiment envie, fit Francis. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de profiter de mon amnésie pour faire ça…

\- Il n'y a que des gens amoureux qui font cela, répliqua Arthur décidé à avoir le dernier mot. Et ce n'est pas notre cas ! »

Ah, il l'avait trouvé l'excuse infaillible ! Francis l'avait relâché et il s'était redressé au-dessus de lui.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas pour se sentir mieux ? Comme un soin ?

\- Est-ce que tu te fais soigner par ton pire ennemi ? »

Francis eut un regard dubitatif à son encontre.

« Un ennemi qui prend vraiment soin de moi, je crois que oui… Ce n'est pas ce qui est en train de se passer ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'y avais des intérêts », siffla Arthur mécontent de se faire avoir par la logique simpliste de Francis.

Il repoussa de nouveau les mains curieuses de son rival.

« J'y crois pas. Tu veux ma mort !

\- Ce que je veux, c'est continuer à t'affronter !

\- Ah, d'accord, il fallait le dire que tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me tuer », s'énerva Francis qui oublia de venir l'échauder.

La bouche d'Arthur retomba le laissant bouche-bée, il avait les larmes aux yeux que Francis puisse lire si facilement en lui alors qu'il n'avait pas tous ses souvenirs.

« Non, je ne veux pas ta mort, je ne le voudrais jamais, avoua-t-il. Je ne fais que me défendre.

\- Oh ? Je ne me savais pas comme ça. Je t'en veux vraiment.

\- Oui, alors, n'ayons pas de raisons de nous en vouloir encore plus », dit Arthur en repoussant Francis qui était assez déstabilisé pour se laisser faire.

Il avait vaincu la perversité de Francis. Yes, yes, yes ! Au degré le plus bas, c'est vrai, mais il avait vaincu ! Allez, il s'habille et il file sur le pont. Le froid ferait disparaître son énorme problème dans son pantalon. Quant à ceux concernant Francis, ils ne seraient jamais résolus. Alors autant lui rendre sa mémoire avant que ça dérape…

Toute la journée, il fit tout son possible pour rappeler à Francis tout de son existence détestable.

Évidemment, le coup de grâce fut donné quand il lui rappela la raison pour laquelle son navire s'appelait Jeanne d'Arc. Une lueur bleutée avait brillé de sa poitrine. Et toute la mémoire lui était soudainement revenue en un cri désespéré !

« Tu as tué ma Jeanne ! »

De rage, Francis avait saisi une arme. Et ils s'étaient battus ensemble une grande partie de la nuit avec interdiction pour les pirates de s'interposer entre eux. Ils s'étaient dit leurs quatre vérités à la figure en évitant de dire qu'ils étaient des nations ce qui avait donné à peu près cela :

« Je t'ai protégé, je t'ai nourri, je me suis occupé de toi quand on était enfant !

\- C'était une ruse pour t'attirer mes bonnes grâces et contrôler mes serviteurs ! Mauvais voisin !

\- Tu as attaqué ma maison !

\- Parce que tu m'as fait un affront ! J'avais droit à prendre cette partie du jardin ! Tu n'avais pas à m'envoyer un gantelet aussi lourd à la gueule !

\- Ouais, et bien, se taper à coup de pelles tous les quatre matins, ce n'était pas joyeux ! Et tu n'avais pas à saisir ma maison par les gardes ! Et à dresser mes parents contre moi !

\- J'en fais ce que je veux de ta maison !

\- Heureusement, il y avait Jeanne pour me rendre mes biens !

\- Se cacher derrière les jupons de sa femme, c'est petit !

\- La faire brûler pour sorcellerie, ça, c'est mesquin et c'est cruel !

\- J'étais jaloux ! Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'était mon devoir de l'arrêter, je ne savais pas qu'il lui ferait du mal !

\- Tu le savais très bien ! Et puis, pourquoi étais-tu jaloux ?

\- Ça ne te concerne en rien, j'ai le droit d'être jaloux de toi, en quoi ça te regarde… Et t'avais pas à me saouler pour me faire signer des papiers de restitution de ton domicile ! J'étais plus rien moi après !

\- En plus, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'attaquer en justice !

\- Et tu as fait pareil dès qu'il avait une branche cassée de ton côté même si ce n'était pas ma faute !

\- Je te poursuivrais jusqu'au bout de monde s'il le faut !

\- T'avais pas à devenir corsaire quand je suis devenu pirate pour te fuir !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne serais rassasié que quand tu seras mort et enterré !

\- Obvious prat !

\- Cochon d'anglais !

\- Bloody wanker !

\- Ane bâté !»

Le tout était évidemment traduit à tous les spectateurs de leur échauffourée par le marin parlant français. A bout de force, ils finirent par se rendre à l'évidence que ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'ils se vaincraient. Au moins, cela avait été instructif pour les pirates de l'Unicorn qui avait eu enfin une vision globale de la situation. Aucun d'entre eux ne se proposa en médiateur, et ils eurent bien raison.

Francis boudait d'être prisonnier, et il boudait sûrement pour ce matin. Il avait croisé ses bras, et il s'était adossé au bastingage en tenant son épée, prêt à embrocher le premier qui viendrait le déloger de son poste d'observation.

« Néamnoins, tu es mon invité, dit Arthur pour paraître gentleman.

\- Et je fais la cuisine, la vaisselle et la bouillote !

\- Bouillote ?

\- T'es vraiment un type froid et sans cœur ! Je ne bougerais pas de là, et je tomberais d'inanition s'il le faut ! De toute manière, vous n'avez plus de cuisinier !

\- Serais-tu en train de négocier ta libération, demanda Arthur.

\- Oui, tout à fait ! Je fais à manger jusqu'au prochain grand port qu'on rejoindra le plus rapidement possible, et tu me laisses me débrouiller là-bas.

\- Le problème, c'est que je suis un pirate, je ne suis pas bien accueilli là où je vais… Et hors de question d'aller dans un port français même avec ta protection…

\- Pour service rendu, je peux faire l'exception de te laisser filer une fois que tu m'auras fait accoster sur un rivage familier. En Amérique par exemple… Je te dois bien cela…. »

Les discussions durèrent un bon moment. Et après un accord comme quoi ils rendaient visite à Alfred qui était complètement neutre, ils s'endormirent dans le même lit d'épuisement.

Et fallait-il le rappeler ? Il ne fallait jamais se retrouver dans les même draps que Francis… Surtout s'il vous en voulait de lui avoir refusé une partie de jambe en l'air… Et qu'il était prêt à pardonner pas mal de choses parce qu'on s'était bien occupé de lui… Et qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi Arthur était jaloux… et que, pourquoi pas, après tout…ce devait être une expérience intéressante…

« Bas les pattes, sale pervers ! Je ne ferais pas cela par simple attirance !

\- Je sais, en ria Francis. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend !

\- You stupid ! »


End file.
